


Signing Merry Christmas

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Deaf, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, SIGN, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine learn sign language when they adopt a child who is deaf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sign
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154705700725/signing-merry-christmas

“Blaine?” Kurt said, walking into his bedroom to find his husband making gestures with his hands. “What are you doing?”

“Learning,” Blaine responded, focused on what he was doing.

“What are you learning?”

“You heard the social worker. Michael is deaf.”

They had gotten a call one cold December morning from a friend who was also a social worker. They had a three year old boy in need of a home. Kurt and Blaine hadn’t hesitated in giving this young boy a home for Christmas. However, they soon found out that the young boy was deaf. That didn’t dissuade them, though. After finding out that they were getting a son, getting some necessities for the young boy, and finding out he was deaf, Blaine had locked himself in the bedroom for the better part of the afternoon. Kurt was just going into the room to see what he wanted to order for dinner and walked in on Blaine learning sign language.

“So you’re learning sign language?” Kurt asked, forgetting about dinner and sitting down on the bed next to his husband. That’s when he noticed the laptop open.

“Yeah,” Blaine said. “I found this website that has lessons in American Sign Language. Figured I should start learning now if my son is going to be deaf.”

“What have you learned so far?” Kurt asked, leaning towards the computer to start learning himself.

“Mostly just the alphabet and a few words.”

“Let’s see what we can learn by Friday.”

When Friday came, they met the social worker and Michael at a nearby restaurant. 

“How much sign language does he know?” Kurt asked the social worker as they sat down.

“We aren’t sure,” she answered. “He’s been scared to communicate in any way. He’s signed a little bit to us when he’s hungry, but that’s about it.”

Blaine waved to the little boy seated across the table from him and decided to take a chance. MERRY CHRISTMAS, he signed, smiling as he watched the little boy’s face light up. WE’RE SO EXCITED TO HAVE YOU COME LIVE WITH US. WE’RE HAPPY TO BE YOUR PARENTS.

The little boy’s face lit up as Blaine signed. ARE YOU MY DADDIES? He asked.

Kurt joined in. WE ARE. WE DON’T KNOW MUCH SIGN, BUT WE WANT TO LEARN.

I’LL HELP! Michael signed excitedly. 

They continued to communicate with Michael as best as they could, showing him pictures of his sister, Elizabeth, and talking about his favorite show, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. They ate and laughed together as a family. Michael gladly took his fathers’ hands as they left the restaurant and walked together back to the apartment where Elizabeth was waiting with her Aunt Rachel to meet her little brother.

For one lucky three year old, it was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154705700725/signing-merry-christmas


End file.
